Grzesznicy w rękach rozgniewanego Boga, 1741 Rok
thumb|left|Grzesznicy w rękach rozgniewanego Boga, 1741 Rok, Jonathan EdwardsGrzesznicy w rękach rozgniewanego Boga - Kazanie wygłoszone w 1741 roku w Enfield przez Jonathana Edwardsa. Kazanie zasłynęło ze skutków wywołanych u słuchaczy którzy mdleli przerażeni jego treścią. Tekst Kazania Ich noga potknie się we właściwym czasie. (5 M 32:35) Werset ten pokazuje groźbę gniewu Bożego nad niesprawiedliwymi, niewierzącymi Izraelitami - nad widzialnym ludem Bożym, mającym dostęp do środków łaski, który jednak pomimo wszystkich cudownych dzieł, jakich dokonał dla nich Bóg, jak pokazuje werset 28, jest ludem bezradnym i ich nie rozumie. Mając wszelakie dobra niebieskie wydali gorzki i trujący owoc, jak o tym mówią dwa poprzednie wersety. Werset, który wybrałem na dzisiejsze rozważanie: "ich noga potknie się we właściwym czasie", pokazuje grozę kary i zguby, na którą narażeni byli owi nieprawi Izraelici: #To, że zawsze byli oni narażeni na zgubę; tak jak ten, który stoi bądź kroczy po śliskich drogach i zawsze jest narażony na upadek. Pokazuje to sposób, w jaki nadejdzie ich zguba: przez potknięcie się. Tę samą myśl wyraża Psalm 73:18: "Zaprawdę postawiłeś ich na śliskim miejscu, strącasz ich do przepaści". #To, że zawsze byli narażeni na nagłą, niespodziewaną zgubę. Ten, który kroczy po śliskim gruncie w każdej chwili może upaść, nie może przewidzieć czy za chwilę będzie stał czy też upadnie, a kiedy upada, pada natychmiast i bez ostrzeżenia. Jest to również wyrażone w Psalmie 73:18-19: "Zaprawdę, stawiasz ich na śliskim gruncie, Strącasz ich do przepaści w zagładę. Jakże niszczeją, jakby w jednej chwili". #To, że narażeni są na upadek z własnej winy '''- nie padają popychani ręką innego. Ten, kto kroczy po śliskim gruncie, może upaść pod własnym ciężarem. #Do tej pory nie upadli jedynie dlatego, że nie nadszedł jeszcze wyznaczony przez Boga czas. Powiedziane jest, że kiedy nadejdzie właściwy, czyli wyznaczony czas, '''ich noga się potknie. Zostaną wtedy pozostawieni by upaść jak ci, którzy są odchyleni pod własnym ciężarem z równowagi. Bóg nie będzie już dłużej ich podtrzymywał na tych śliskich miejscach, lecz puści ich, a wtedy w jednej chwili spadną na zatracenie. Ten kto stoi na śliskim, pochyłym gruncie, na skraju czeluści, zdany tylko na siebie nie może się sam ostać, lecz natychmiast upada i ginie. Na podstawie powyższych stwierdzeń chciałbym przedstawić następujący wniosek: Nic innego nie powstrzymuje ludzi nieprawych przed piekłem, jak tylko Boże upodobanie. Jako Boże upodobanie mam na myśli suwerenne upodobanie, arbitralną wolę Boga, nie ograniczoną żadnymi zobowiązaniami, żadnymi przeszkodami, gdyż niczemu innemu jak tylko ręce Bożej bezbożni zawdzięczają to, że jeszcze nie zginęli. Prawdę tego stwierdzenia można zauważyć po przeanalizowaniu podanych niżej argumentów. #Bogu nie brakuje mocy, by w dowolnej chwili wrzucić bezbożnych do piekła. Kiedy powstaje Bóg, ludzkie ręce na nic się nie przydadzą. Najsilniejsi są bezsilni wobec Boga i nikt nie może niczego wyrwać z jego ręki. Bóg nie tylko może wrzucić bezbożnych do piekła, lecz także czyni to bez najmniejszego oporu. Czasami ziemski władca napotyka spore trudności z poskromieniem buntownika, który ma możliwości schronienia się za fortyfikacjami i wzmocnienia swych sił dzięki dużej liczbie zwolenników. Lecz nie tak jest z Bogiem. Nie ma takiej twierdzy, która mogłaby zapewnić jakąkolwiek ochronę przed mocą Bożą. Chociaż olbrzymie zastępy przeciwników Boga jednoczą się ręka w rękę, to jednak łatwo zostaną zniszczeni. Są oni jak wielka kupa plew, którą zmiecie wicher, bądź niczym ogromne suche ściernisko wobec pochłaniających je płomieni. Kiedy widzimy jakiegoś robaka pełzającego po ziemi, to łatwo jest nam nań nadepnąć i zgnieść. Tak samo łatwo jest uciąć bądź przypalić cienką nić, na której coś wisi. Bogu równie łatwo jest wtedy, kiedy będzie mu się tak podobało, wrzucić swych przeciwników do piekła. Kimże jesteśmy, by myśleć, że możemy się ostać przed Tym, przed którego groźbą drży ziemia i przed którym pękają skały? #'Ludzie zasługują na to', by ich wrzucić do piekła. Boża sprawiedliwość nigdy nie stoi tu na przeszkodzie, nie sprzeciwia się użyciu przez Boga mocy, by ich zniszczyć w dowolnym czasie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Sprawiedliwość głośno woła o wieczną karę za ich grzechy. Boża sprawiedliwość tak mówi o drzewie, które przynosi owoce Sodomy: "Zetnijcie je, po cóż jeszcze ziemię zajmuje?" (Łk 13:7). Miecz sprawiedliwości Bożej wciąż wisi nad ich głowami i nic innego nie powstrzymuje go przed uderzeniem jak tylko ręka suwerennego miłosierdzia i woli Bożej. #Oni już są potępieni - skazani na piekło. Nie tylko sprawiedliwie zasługują na wrzucenie do piekła, lecz wyrok prawa Bożego, owego wiecznego i niezmiennego prawa sprawiedliwości, które Bóg ustanowił między sobą a ludzkością, stoi przeciwko nim i już są skazani na piekło. "Kto nie wierzy, już jest potępiony" (J 3:18). Miejscem przeznaczenia każdego nienawróconego jest więc piekło. To jest jego właściwe miejsce, jak powiedziano: "Jesteście z niskości" (J 8:23). Tam właśnie zmierza taki człowiek i tam jest jego miejsce, wyznaczone przez sprawiedliwość, Słowo Boże oraz wyrok niezmiennego Bożego prawa. #Tacy są przedmiotem tego samego gniewu Bożego, który objawia się w mękach piekielnych. Powodem zaś, dla którego nie idą do piekła w tym momencie nie jest to, że Bóg, w którego mocy się znajdują, nie gniewa się na nich tak mocno, jak na wiele innych rozpaczających stworzeń, które są teraz dręczone w piekle i które teraz odczuwają i doświadczają na sobie srogość Bożego gniewu. Bóg o wiele bardziej gniewa się na wielu z tych, którzy teraz zamieszkują ziemię, i niewątpliwie także na wielu z tych, którzy są dzisiaj na tym zgromadzeniu, a którzy prawdopodobnie czują się teraz bezpieczni, niż na wielu tych, którzy znajdują się teraz w płomieniach piekła. To, że nie wypuszcza ich ze swej dłoni i nie zabija ich nie dzieje się dlatego, że Bóg nie myśli o ich nieprawości, i nie czuje się z tego powodu obrażony. Bóg nie jest im podobny, chociaż oni tak sobie to wyobrażają. Gniew Boży płonie przeciwko nim, ich zguba nie drzemie; otchłań jest gotowa, ogień jest przygotowany, piec jest już gorący, gotowy na ich przyjęcie; płomienie już buchają i błyskają. Błyszczący miecz jest naostrzony i wisi nad nimi, pod nimi zaś jest czeluść z otwartą gardzielą. #'Diabeł' stoi w pogotowiu, by w chwili w której pozwoli mu na to Bóg, dopaść ich i pochwycić jako swą własność. Należą do niego - ich dusze są jego posiadłością i pod jego rządami. Pismo Święte przedstawia ich jako jego dobra (Łk 11:12). Demony śledzą ich, zawsze stojąc po ich prawicy, czekając na nich niczym głodne, chciwe łupu lwy, patrzące na swą ofiarę z nadzieją jej zdobycia. Teraz jednak czekają powstrzymywane przez Boga. Kiedy Bóg cofnie swą dłoń, która je powstrzymuje, w jednej chwili dopadną dusze swych nieszczęśników. Starodawny wąż otworzy na nich swą paszczę, piekło otworzy szeroko swe wrota na ich przyjęcie i kiedy pozwoli im na to Bóg, zostaną natychmiast pochłonięci na swą zgubę. #W duszach bezbożnych ludzi rządzą żywioły piekielne, które szybko rozpaliłyby się i zapłonęły ku piekłu gdyby nie powstrzymujące działanie Boga. W naturze człowieka cielesnego położony jest fundament mąk piekielnych. To właśnie te nieczyste siły, które tymi ludźmi władają i mają nad nimi pełną władzę, są żagwiami ognia piekielnego. Siły te są tak aktywne, potężne i niesamowicie gwałtowne w swej naturze, że gdyby nie powstrzymująca je ręka Boga, szybko wybuchłyby, rozpalając w nich w ten sam sposób takie same pożądliwości, tę samą wrogość wobec Boga co w sercach dusz potępionych, rodząc w nich te same męki jakie są udziałem potępionych. W Piśmie Świętym dusze bezbożnych są przyrównane do wzburzonego morza (Iz 57:20). Na ten czas Bóg powstrzymuje ich nieprawość swą potężną mocą, tak jak wściekłe fale wzburzonego morza, mówiąc: "Dotąd dojdziesz, nie dalej". Gdyby jednak Bóg cofnął swą powstrzymującą moc, wkrótce wszystko poniosłoby ono przed sobą. Grzech jest ruiną i nieszczęściem duszy. Jest zgubny w swej naturze i gdyby Bóg pozwolił na jego niczym niepowstrzymany rozwój, to sam grzech uczyniłby duszę doskonale nieszczęśliwą. Zepsucie serca człowieka jest w swej wściekłości niepohamowane i nieograniczone. Kiedy bezbożni żyją na tym świecie, zepsucie ich serc jest niczym ogień przygaszony Bożym działaniem i gdyby pozwolono mu się tlić bez ograniczeń, rozpaliłby sobą porządek rzeczy w naturze. Tak jak teraz serce jest rynsztokiem grzechu, tak i grzech, gdyby nie był hamowany, natychmiast zamieniłby duszę w rozpalony piec, piec ognia i siarki. #Dla bezbożnych nie jest żadnym, nawet chwilowym zabezpieczeniem to, że nie dostrzegają teraz wokół siebie żadnych widzialnych zagrożeń. Dla człowieka naturalnego nie jest żadnym zabezpieczeniem to, że cieszy się teraz zdrowiem, i że nie widzi obecnie żadnego zagrożenia jakimś wypadkiem czy żadnego widzialnego niebezpieczeństwa w swej sytuacji. Doświadczenia wszystkich wieków nieustannie pokazują, że człowiek stoi na skraju wieczności i następny krok wprowadza go do innego świata. Sposoby i środki, przez jakie ludzie nagle schodzą z tego świata, są niezliczone, zaskakujące, często niewyobrażalne i niewidoczne. Ludzie nienawróceni kroczą nad czeluścią piekła po spróchniałym moście, w którym są liczne, niewidoczne słabe miejsca, nie wytrzymujące ciężaru kroczących po nich ludzi. Niewidzialne strzały śmierci lecą w samo południe i nawet najbystrzejsze oko nie może ich dostrzec. Bóg ma tak wiele różnych i niezgłębionych sposobów zabrania nieprawych z tego świata i wysłania ich do piekła, że nic nie wskazuje na to, by Bóg musiał dokonać jakiegoś cudu czy zacząć działać w niezwykły sposób by zniszczyć człowieka bezbożnego w dowolnej chwili. Wszystkie środki przez które grzesznicy schodzą z tego świata są w rękach Boga i przez to tak uniwersalnie, tak absolutnie poddane jego mocy i postanowieniom, że to, iż grzesznicy w każdej chwili mogą pójść do piekła zależy tak samo od woli Bożej, jak wykorzystanie bądź niewykorzystanie tych środków przez Boga. #Pieczołowitość i troska naturalnego człowieka by zachować swe życie bądź troska o zachowanie innych, nie zabezpiecza ich ani przez moment. Także o tym wydaje świadectwo Boża opatrzność oraz powszechne doświadczenie. Istnieje wyraźny dowód na to, że mądrość człowieka nie jest żadnym zabezpieczeniem przed śmiercią. Gdyby było inaczej, widzielibyśmy różnice między mądrymi i roztropnymi tego świata a głupcami, w przypadkach wczesnej i niespodziewanej śmierci. Lecz jak to naprawdę jest? "Jak umiera mędrzec? Tak samo jak głupiec." (Kaz 2:16) #Cały wysiłek i plany '''bezbożnych podejmowane w celu uniknięcia piekła, pomimo iż odrzucają Chrystusa i przez to nadal pozostają bezbożnymi, ani przez chwilę nie zabezpieczają ich przed piekłem. Prawie każdy duchowo nieodrodzony człowiek słysząc o piekle, schlebia sobie, że go to nie spotka. Polega na sobie, iż jest bezpieczny; chlubi się tym, czego dokonał, co teraz czyni bądź zamierza uczynić. Każdy układa w swym umyśle plany jak uniknąć potępienia i schlebia sobie, że dobrze się przed nim zabezpiecza, i że jego kalkulacje nie zawiodą. Wprawdzie wiedzą, że niewielu będzie zbawionych, i że większa część ludzi którzy przedtem umarli pójdzie do piekła, lecz każdy z nich wyobraża sobie, że ułoży swe sprawy lepiej niż inni i uniknie przez to potępienia. "Nie mam zamiaru iść do miejsca kaźni", mówią sobie. Mają zamiar skutecznie się zatroszczyć i zarządzić sprawami tak, aby nie upaść. Na próżno jednak głupie dzieci oszukują samych siebie w swych kalkulacjach. Dufni w swą siłę i mądrość pokładają ufność w niczym innym jak tylko w cieniu. Większa część tych, którzy żyli mając do dyspozycji te same środki łaski, a teraz już umarli, niewątpliwie poszła do piekła . Nie dlatego, że nie byli tak mądrzy jak ci, którzy jeszcze żyją, ani dlatego, że nie pokierowali swymi sprawami tak dobrze, by zabezpieczyć się przed piekłem. Gdybyśmy mogli porozmawiać z nimi i spytać ich, jednego po drugim, czy słysząc za swego życia o piekle spodziewali się, że ich ono spotka, to niewątpliwie usłyszelibyśmy inną odpowiedź: "Nie, nigdy nie miałem zamiaru się tu znaleźć. Inaczej sobie planowałem myśląc, że wszystko dobrze się ułoży. Uważałem, że mam dobry plan. Miałem zamiar skutecznie się o to zatroszczyć, lecz śmierć przyszła na mnie nieoczekiwanie, nie spodziewałem się jej wtedy. Mój kres przyszedł jak złodziej. Śmierć mnie przechytrzyła - gniew Boży szybko mnie dosięgnął. O, moja przeklęta głupota! Schlebiałem sobie i zadowalałem się próżnymi marzeniami o tym, co będę później robił, a kiedy mówiłem: pokój i bezpieczeństwo, wtedy nadeszła na mnie nagła zguba". #Bóg nie nałożył na siebie jakiegokolwiek '''zobowiązania, ani nie związał się żadną obietnicą by zachować przed piekłem nawet przez chwilę jakiegokolwiek cielesnego człowieka. Bóg z całą pewnością nie dał żadnej innej obietnicy czy to życia wiecznego, wybawienia bądź zachowania przed wieczną zgubą poza tym, co jest zawarte w przymierzu łaski - obietnicami danymi w Chrystusie, w którym wszystkie obietnice są tak i amen. Jednak z całą pewnością żadne obietnice przymierza łaski nie interesują tych, którzy nie są dziedzicami przymierza, którzy nie wierzą w żadne obietnice i nie są zainteresowani Pośrednikiem przymierza. Dlatego też, bez względu na to, czy ktoś wyobraża sobie i oszukuje siebie samego rzekomymi obietnicami dotyczącymi szczerych wysiłków szukania i kołatania cielesnych ludzi, jest rzeczą jasną i zrozumiałą, że bez względu na wszelkie wysiłki religijne podejmowane przez naturalnego człowieka, bez względu na modlitwy jakie wypowiada, to - jeśli nie uwierzy Chrystusowi - Bóg nie ma względem niego żadnego zobowiązania, by choć przez moment zachować go przed wieczną zgubą. Tak to jest, że Bóg trzyma ludzi cielesnych w swej dłoni nad czeluścią piekielną. Zasłużyli na ogień piekielny i są już nań skazani. Bóg zaś jest strasznie rozgniewany. Jego gniew na nich jest tak samo wielki jak gniew wobec tych, którzy już cierpią męki jego straszliwego gniewu w piekle i nie uczynili w najmniejszym stopniu niczego, aby uśmierzyć bądź odwrócić ten gniew. Bóg nie jest w najmniejszym stopniu związany jakąkolwiek obietnicą by podtrzymywać ich chociaż przez chwilę. Diabeł czeka na nich, piekło wyziera swą paszczę na nich, płomienie gromadzą się i błyskają wokół nich i z pewnością dosięgną ich i pochłoną. Ogień powstrzymywany w ich sercach próbuje wybuchnąć płomieniem, a oni nie są zainteresowani Pośrednikiem, nie mają żadnych dostępnych środków, które mogłyby ich zabezpieczyć przed piekłem. Krótko mówiąc, nie mają oni żadnej ucieczki, niczego, czego mogliby się uchwycić. Jedynie arbitralna wola oraz niczym nie związana cierpliwość rozdrażnionego Boga zachowują ich jeszcze przy życiu. Zastosowanie Ten straszny temat może być wykorzystany dla obudzenia osób nienawróconych w tym zgromadzeniu. To co usłyszeliście, jest udziałem każdego z was, kto nie jest w Chrystusie. Ten świat nieszczęścia, udział w ogniu siarki jest szeroko otwarty przed tobą. Istnieje straszliwa czeluść płomieni gniewu Bożego; piekło jest szeroko otwarte; ty zaś nie masz na czym stanąć, ani czego się uchwycić między tobą a piekłem nie ma niczego oprócz powietrza; podtrzymuje cię jedynie moc i upodobanie Boga. Prawdopodobnie nie zwracasz na to uwagi - stwierdzasz, że nie jesteś w piekle, lecz nie widzisz w tym ręki Boga. Spójrz jednak na inne rzeczy, takie jak dobry stan zdrowia, troskliwość o swe życie, oraz środki jakie wykorzystujesz, aby żyć w zdrowiu. Jednak te rzeczy są niczym; gdyby Bóg odsunął swą rękę, rzeczy te nic by ci nie pomogły i nie zabezpieczyłyby cię przed upadkiem tak samo, jak powietrze nie podtrzymuje osoby zawieszonej w nim. Twoja nieprawość sprawia, że jesteś tak ciężki jak ołów, i ciągnie cię w dół z powodu wielkiego ciężaru do piekła. Gdyby Bóg cię puścił, natychmiast wpadłbyś i szybko pogrążył się w bezdennej czeluści. Twoje zdrowie, twe starania i przezorność, twój najszczerszy żal za grzechy oraz cała twa sprawiedliwość, nie mogą cię zatrzymać przed upadkiem w ogień piekielny, tak samo jak pajęczyna nie może powstrzymać spadającej skały. Gdyby nie suwerenne upodobanie Boże, ziemia nie nosiłaby ciebie ani przez chwilę, gdyż jesteś dla niej brzemieniem. Stworzenie jęczy z powodu ciebie, gdyż stworzenie jest poddane w niewolę z powodu twego skażenia - nie z własnej woli. Słońce niechętnie świeci nad tobą, by dać ci światło, abyś służył grzechowi i szatanowi. Ziemia niechętnie wydaje swój plon, aby zaspokoić twe pożądliwości, i jest zmuszona być sceną twej nieprawości, którą na niej popełniasz. Powietrze służy ci niechętnie, by zapewnić ci oddychanie dla podtrzymywania płomienia twego życia w twoim ciele, podczas gdy ty trwonisz swe życie na służbę przeciwnikom Boga. To, co stworzył Bóg jest dobre - zostało to stworzone dla ludzi, na służbę Bogu i niechętnie spełnia służbę dla jakiegokolwiek innego powodu, i jęczy, kiedy jest niewłaściwie używane dla celów tak jawnie sprzecznych ze swą naturą i celem. Świat wyplułby ciebie, gdyby nie suwerenna ręka Tego, który poddał go w nadziei. Czarne chmury Bożego gniewu wiszą bezpośrednio nad waszymi głowami, wypełnione straszliwą burzą i błyskawicami; a gdyby nie powstrzymująca ręka Boga, natychmiast zerwałyby się one nad tobą. Suwerenne upodobanie Boga powstrzymuje na ten czas silny wiatr, który w innym wypadku zerwałby się z wściekłością, a zguba twa nadeszłaby niczym huragan, zaś ty byłbyś wtedy niczym plewy na letnim klepisku. Gniew Boży jest jak ogromna ilość wody spiętrzonej tamą, która podnosi się coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż wreszcie znajdzie ujście. Im dłużej powstrzymuje się bieg rzeki, tym gwałtowniej i potężniej biegnie po przerwaniu zapory. Prawdą jest, że sąd z powodu twych złych czynów nie został do tej pory wykonany, że potoki pomsty Bożej zostały powstrzymane. Jednak twa wina nieustannie się powiększa i z każdym dniem zaskarbiasz sobie coraz więcej gniewu - wody nieustannie się podnoszą, stają się coraz potężniejsze i nic innego jak tylko Boże upodobanie powstrzymuje te wody, które w innym wypadku nie chciałyby być powstrzymywane mocno naciskając, by zerwać się. Gdyby Bóg zdjął swą rękę ze śluzy, natychmiast otworzyłaby się i wściekłe wody surowości gniewu Bożego zerwałyby się z niewyobrażalną gwałtownością, i dosięgłyby ciebie z wszechmocną siła, a gdyby twa siła była dziesięć tysięcy razy większa niż siła najpotężniejszych demonów w piekle, na nic by się ona nie przydała i nie mógłbyś tego naporu znieść. Łuk gniewu Bożego jest przygotowany, strzała jest gotowa, przyłożona do cięciwy, a sprawiedliwość kieruje strzałę w twoją stronę. Napina łuk, i nic innego jak tylko upodobanie rozgniewanego Boga - bez żadnej obietnicy ani zobowiązania - powstrzymuje przez całe ten czas strzałę, aby nie skąpać jej w twej krwi. Tak właśnie trzyma w swych rękach Bóg wszystkich was, którzy nigdy nie doświadczyliście owej wielkiej przemiany serca dzięki działaniu potężnej mocy Ducha Bożego w duszy człowieka, którzy nigdy nie narodziliście się na nowo i nie jesteście nowymi stworzeniami, powstałymi do nowego życia z umarłych - umarłych w grzechach, którzy wcześniej nie doświadczyliście światła ani życia. Bez względu na to, jak poprawicie swe życie w wielu dziedzinach, oraz bez względu na uczucia religijne, jakie żywicie, oraz formę religijności, jaką macie w swych rodzinach, pokojach i w domu Bożym - nic innego jak tylko upodobanie Boże chroni cię przed pochłonięciem w tej chwili na wieczną zgubę. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo opierasz się prawdzie, którą teraz słyszysz, stopniowo będziesz o niej przekonywany aż do końca. Popatrz na tych, którzy odeszli żyjąc w podobnych okolicznościach w jakich ty się teraz znajdujesz i zrozum, że tak było z nimi, gdyż większość z nich umarła nagle, kiedy niczego się nie spodziewali i kiedy mówili: "Pokój i bezpieczeństwo". Teraz widzą, że te rzeczy, od których uzależniali swój pokój i bezpieczeństwo, nie były niczym innym jak tylko ulotnym powietrzem i pustym cieniem. Bóg, który cię trzyma nad czeluścią piekła, tak jak trzyma się pająka bądź jakiegoś obrzydliwego robaka nad ogniem, brzydzi się tobą, i jest strasznie rozgniewany: jego gniew wobec ciebie płonie jak ogień. Patrzy na ciebie jak na tego, który nie zasługuje na nic innego, jak tylko na wrzucenie do ognia; On ma zbyt czyste oczy by znieść twój widok, jesteś dziesięć tysięcy razy bardziej obrzydliwy w jego oczach, niż najbardziej znienawidzony jadowity wąż w twoich. Obraziłeś Go nieskończenie bardziej niż zatwardziały buntownik swego księcia; a jednak to nic innego jak tylko jego ręka podtrzymuje ciebie cały czas przed wpadnięciem w ogień. To, że nie poszedłeś do piekła zeszłej nocy nie należy przypisywać niczemu innemu jak tylko temu, że pozwolono ci obudzić się ponownie na tym świecie, po tym jak zamknąłeś oczy do snu. I nie ma żadnego innego powodu, dla którego nie wpadłeś jeszcze do piekła odkąd powstałeś dzisiaj rano, jak tylko ten, że to Boża ręka cię podtrzymuje. Nie ma żadnego innego powodu, dla którego nie zostałeś wrzucony do piekła odkąd usiadłeś tutaj, w domu Bożym, prowokując jego czyste oczy przez swe grzeszne, nieprawe oddawanie mu czci. Zaiste, niczym innym nie można wyjaśnić tego, że w tej chwili nie zostałeś wrzucony do piekła. O grzeszniku! Rozważ straszliwe niebezpieczeństwo, w jakim się znajdujesz: nad wielkim piecem gniewu, szeroką i bezdenną czeluścią, pełną ognia gniewu, nad którą trzyma cię ręka tego Boga, którego gniew jest skierowany przeciwko tobie w takim samym stopniu, jak wobec wielu z tych, którzy są potępieni w piekle. Wisisz na cienkiej nici, zaś płomienie Bożego gniewu płoną wokół niej, mogąc ją w każdej chwili zająć i przepalić. Ty zaś nie jesteś zainteresowany tym, by mieć Obrońcę, czy czegokolwiek, czego mógłbyś się uchwycić by się uratować, by odwrócić płomienie gniewu, nic swojego, niczego co zrobiłeś, ani co możesz zrobić, aby nakłonić Boga by cię choć przez chwilę oszczędził. Dlatego też, rozważ dokładniej następujące rzeczy: #'Czyj '''to jest gniew? Jest to gniew Nieskończonego Boga. Gdyby to był tylko gniew człowieka, nawet gdyby był taki człowiek najpotężniejszym księciem, to wtedy nie trzeba byłoby zwracać na to zbyt wielkiej uwagi. Ludzie bardzo boją się gniewu królów, szczególnie władców absolutnych, którzy mają mienie i życie swych poddanych całkowicie w swojej mocy, i mogą tym rozporządzać wedle własnego uznania. "Gniew króla jest jak ryk lwa; kto go rozgniewa, grzeszy przeciwko duszy swojej" (Prz 20:2). Poddany, który bardzo rozgniewa swego księcia, będzie cierpiał najgorsze tortury, jakie sztuka ludzka może wymyślić, bądź jakie siła człowieka może zadać. Jednak najwięksi ziemscy mocarze w swym największym majestacie i mocy, kiedy wzbudzają największe przerażenie są jedynie słabymi, pożałowania godnymi robakami z prochu, w porównaniu z wszechmocnym Stwórcą i Królem nieba i ziemi. Mogą niewiele uczynić kiedy są najbardziej rozgniewani i kiedy w najwyższym stopniu dają upust swej wściekłości. Wszyscy królowie ziemscy są przed Bogiem niczym koniki polne; są niczym, a nawet mniej niż niczym: zarówno ich miłość i nienawiść jest godna pogardy. Gniew wielkiego Króla królów jest o tyle większy od ich gniewu, o ile większy jest jego majestat. "A ja powiadam wam, przyjaciołom moim: Nie bójcie się tych, którzy zabijają ciało, a potem nic już uczynić nie mogą. Ale powiem wam, kogo macie się bać: Bójcie się tego, który gdy zabija, ma moc wrzucić do piekła. Zaiste powiadam wam, tego się bójcie" (Łk 12:4-5). #'Zawziętość jego gniewu, na który jesteś narażony. Często czytamy o płomiennym gniewie Boga, jak np. w Księdze Izajasza 59:18: "Według ich uczynków odpłaci - swoim przeciwnikom zawziętością". Również w Księdze Izajasza 66:15: "Bo oto Pan przyjdzie w ogniu, a jego wozy jak huragan, aby dać upust swojemu gniewowi i spełnić swoją groźbę w płomieniach ognia"; a także w wielu innych miejscach. W Księdze Objawienia 19:15 czytamy o "kadzi wina zapalczywego gniewu Boga Wszechmogącego". Te słowa są w najwyższym stopniu przerażające. Gdyby było powiedziane jedynie o "gniewie Boga", to i tak słowa te niosłyby sobą coś niesłychanie strasznego. Tutaj jednak jest napisane "zawziętość i gniew Boga". Zawziętość Boga! Srogość Jahwe! Och, jakie to musi być straszne! Któż może wypowiedzieć bądź pojąć, co niosą sobą takie wyrażenia! Ale to jest również "zawziętość i gniew '''Wszechmogącego Boga". Jak gdyby była to bardzo wielka manifestacja jego wszechmocnej siły w tym, co zawziętość jego gniewu powinna dokonać, tak jakby wszechmoc miała być jak gdyby rozwścieczona i sprawowana, tak jak ludzie są przyzwyczajeni do okazania swej siły w zawziętości swego gniewu. Och! Jakie wobec tego będą te konsekwencje! Cóż stanie się z biednymi robakami, które będą to musiały znosić! Czyje ręce mogą być mocniejsze? Czyje serce może to znieść? W jaką straszną, niewymowną i niewyobrażalną głębię nieszczęścia musi się zanurzyć biedne stworzenie, które będzie temu poddane! Rozważcie to wy, którzyście tu obecni i wciąż nieodrodzeni. To, że Bóg wyleje swój zawzięty gniew oznacza, że wyleje swój gniew bez żadnego miłosierdzia. Kiedy Bóg ujrzy niewypowiedziane nieszczęście twego położenia i twoje udręki, zupełnie nieproporcjonalne do twej siły, i zobaczy jak przygnębiona jest twa biedna dusza, jak bardzo jest jakby zatopiona w nieskończonej rozpaczy - to nie okaże tobie żadnego współczucia, nie zmniejszy się jego gniew, ani w najmniejszym stopniu nie cofnie swej ręki. Nie będzie u Boga żadnego umiarkowania ani zmiłowania, ani też nie powstrzyma swego wichru. Nie będzie miał względu na twe dobro. Zupełnie też nie będzie go obchodzić to, by czasem twe cierpienia nie były zbyt wielkie w stosunku do tego, co możesz znieść, a tylko to, abyś nie cierpiał ponad to, czego wymaga surowa sprawiedliwość. Niczego nie odejmie, dlatego też będzie tak trudno to znieść. "Dlatego i Ja postąpię w gniewie: Ani nie oszczędzi ich moje oko ani nie zlituję się! A gdy będą głośno wołać do moich uszu, nie wysłucham ich" (Ez 8:18). Teraz Bóg stoi gotowy, by się nad tobą ulitować dzisiaj jest dzień zmiłowania; teraz możesz wołać z pewną obietnicą uzyskania zmiłowania. Kiedy jednak dzień miłosierdzia minie, wasze najbardziej rozpaczliwe i żałosne wołania i krzyki będą na próżno; będziecie wtedy całkowicie zgubieni i odrzuceni przez Boga bez żadnego względu na wasze dobro i szczęście. Bóg nie użyje was do żadnego innego celu jak tylko do tego, byście cierpieli ból. Będziecie istnieć tylko po to, gdyż będziecie naczyniami gniewu, przygotowanymi do zguby, które nie będą do niczego innego używane jak tylko po to, by przez całą wieczność były napełnione gniewem. Bóg będzie tak daleki od zmiłowania się nad tobą, kiedy będziesz do niego wołał. Pismo mówi, że będzie się tylko "śmiać się i szydzić" (Prz 1:25-26). Jakże straszne są słowa w księdze Izajasza 63:3, które są słowami potężnego Boga: "Ja rozdepczę ich w swym gniewie i podepczę ich w mej zapalczywości, ich krew zbryzga moje szaty i splamię całe swe odzienie". Nie można chyba wyobrazić sobie słów, które niosą sobą większą manifestację tych trzech rzeczy, mianowicie pogardy, nienawiści i zapalczywości gniewu. Jeśli będziecie wołać do Boga, by się nad wami zmiłował, będzie on tak daleki od zmiłowania się nad wami w waszym pożałowania godnym stanie, bądź okazania wam najmniejszego względu czy łaski, że zamiast tego jedynie podepcze was. Mimo iż będzie wiedział, że nie możecie znieść ciężaru wszechmocy stąpającej po was, to jednak nie będzie miał na to względu, lecz zmiażdży was pod swymi stopami bez miłosierdzia; wyciśnie z was krew i sprawi że ona wycieknie i zbryzga jego szaty plamiąc całe jego odzienie. Będzie was nie tylko nienawidził, ale także będzie miał w najwyższej pogardzie: nie będzie dla was żadnego odpowiedniego miejsca, jak tylko pod jego stopami, aby być rozdeptanymi jak uliczne błoto. #'Nieszczęście,' na jakie jesteście narażeni jest takie, że Bóg będzie was nim trapił, aby pokazać moc gniewu Jahwe. Bóg w swym sercu ma zamiar pokazać aniołom i ludziom zarówno to, jak wspaniała jest jego miłość, oraz jak straszliwy jest jego gniew. Czasami ziemscy królowie chcą pokazać jak straszny jest ich gniew poprzez najcięższe kary, jakimi karzą tych, którzy ich rozgniewali. Nebukadnesar, ów potężny i dumny władca imperium chaldejskiego, chciał pokazać swój gniew, kiedy rozwścieczyli go Szadrach, Meszach i Abed-Nego; i stosownie do tego wydał rozkazy, aby rozpalić piece siedem razy bardziej, niż były rozpalone; niewątpliwie jego zapalczywość podniosła się do najwyższego poziomu, na jaki sztuka ludzka mogła ją wznieść. Ale wielki Bóg chce również okazać swój gniew i wywyższyć swój straszliwy majestat i potężną moc poprzez najcięższe cierpienia swych wrogów. "A cóż, jeśli Bóg, chcąc okazać gniew i dać poznać swoją moc, znosił z wielką cierpliwością naczynia gniewu przeznaczone na zagładę" (Rzym 9:22). Rozumiejąc, że taki jest jego zamysł, oraz to, co ustanowił, aby okazać jak straszliwym jest niepohamowany gniew, zawziętość i zapalczywość Jahwe, wiedz, że On skutecznie wyleje swój gniew. Zostanie wykonane i pokazane coś, czego widok będzie rzeczą straszną. Kiedy potężny i rozgniewany Bóg powstanie i wykona swą straszliwą pomstę na biednym grzeszniku, i kiedy ten nędznik będzie cierpiał nieskończony ciężar i moc jego oburzenia, wtedy Bóg wezwie cały wszechświat, by ujrzał ten straszliwy majestat i potężną moc, jaką w tym okaże. I ludy będą spalone na wapno, ścięte jak ściernie, które spłoną w ogniu. Słuchajcie, wy dalecy, czego dokonałem, i poznajcie, wy bliscy, moją moc! Grzesznicy w Syjonie zlękli się, drżenie ogarnęło obłudników. Kto z nas może przebywać przy ogniu, który pożera? Kto z nas może się ostać przy wiecznych płomieniach? Iz 33:12-14 Tak będzie z wami, którzy nie jesteście nawróceni, jeśli będziecie w tym trwać: nieskończona moc i majestat a także okropność wszechmocnego Boga będzie wywyższona na was, w niewypowiedzianej sile waszych mąk. Będziecie dręczeni w obecności świętych aniołów i w obecności Baranka; a kiedy będziecie w tym stanie cierpienia, uwielbieni mieszkańcy niebios przyjdą i będą patrzeć na straszliwy widok, aby ujrzeć jaki jest gniew i zawziętość Wszechmogącego; a kiedy to ujrzą, upadną i oddadzą cześć tej wielkiej mocy i majestatowi. I będzie tak, że w każdy nów i w każdy sabat przychodzić będzie każdy człowiek, aby mi oddać pokłon - mówi Pan. A gdy wyjdą, będą oglądać trupy ludzi, którzy odstąpili ode mnie; bo robak ich nie zginie, a ogień ich nie zgaśnie i będą obrzydliwością dla wszelkiego ciała. Iz 66:23-24 #Jest to gniew wieczny. Rzeczą straszliwą byłoby doświadczenie na sobie tej zawziętości i gniewu Wszechmogącego Boga choćby przez chwilę lecz będziecie musieli znosić go przez całą wieczność. Nie będzie końca tej w najwyższym stopniu straszliwej nędzy. Kiedy spojrzysz w przyszłość, ujrzysz przed sobą nieskończenie długie, nieograniczone trwanie, co pochłonie twe myśli, i napełni zdumieniem twą duszę będziesz rozpaczał, gdyż absolutnie nigdy nie będzie żadnego wybawienia, żadnego końca, żadnej ulgi, żadnego wypoczynku. Będziesz wiedział z całą pewnością, że musisz znosić to przez długie wieki, miliony milionów wieków, zmagając się i walcząc z tą wszechmocną, niemiłosierną pomstą a wtedy, kiedy tak wiele wieków spędzisz w ten sposób, będziesz wiedział, że jest to tylko punkt w porównaniu z tym, co jeszcze pozostało. A więc twoja kara będzie rzeczywiście nieskończona. Och, któż może wysłowić w jakim stanie jest dusza, znajdująca się w takich okolicznościach! Wszystko co możemy powiedzieć, daje o tym jedynie blade pojęcie - jest to rzecz niewypowiedziana i nie do pomyślenia, gdyż "któż zna moc gniewu Bożego?" Jakże okropnym jest stan tych, którzy codziennie, w każdej godzinie stoją przed niebezpieczeństwem tego wielkiego gniewu i nieskończonej nędzy! Lecz jest to straszny przypadek każdej duszy w tym zgromadzeniu, która nie jest zrodzona na nowo, bez względu na to, jak bardzo jesteście moralni i ściśle przestrzegacie zasad, trzeźwi czy religijni. Obyście zechcieli to rozważyć, wy starzy i młodzi! Jest powód, by sądzić, że wielu w tym zgromadzeniu, którzy teraz słuchają tego kazania, będzie doświadczać tej nędzy przez całą wieczność. Nie wiemy, którzy to są, ani w jakich miejscach teraz siedzą, ani co teraz myślą. Być może siedzą teraz spokojnie, i słyszą te wszystkie rzeczy bez zbytniego niepokoju, i schlebiają sobie, że ich to nie dotyczy, obiecując sobie, iż na pewno tego unikną. Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że jest jedna osoba - tylko jedna osoba w całym zgromadzeniu, która zostanie poddana tej nędzy, jakąż straszną rzeczą byłaby sama myśl o tym! Gdybyśmy wiedzieli kto to jest, jakże okropnym byłby widok takiej osoby! Cała reszta zgromadzenia mogłaby podnieść pełen żalu gorzki płacz nad taką osobą! Ale biada! Zamiast jednej osoby, ilu prawdopodobnie będzie pamiętać to kazanie w piekle? Byłoby to cudem, jeśli niektórzy z tu obecnych nie znajdą się w piekle w niedługim czasie, nawet przed końcem tego roku. Nie byłoby cudem, gdyby pewne osoby, siedzące teraz na krzesłach w tym domu zgromadzeń, w zdrowiu, spokojnie i bezpiecznie, znalazły się tam zanim nastanie świt. Ci z was, którzy do końca będą trwać w nieodrodzonym stanie, którzy zachowani będą najdłużej przed piekłem, znajdą się tam niebawem! Wasze zguba nie drzemie; nadejdzie szybko, oraz - z wszelkim prawdopodobieństwem - nagle na wielu z was. Macie powód, aby się dziwić, że jeszcze nie jesteście w piekle. Taki jest niewątpliwie stan niektórych z tych, których widujecie i których znacie, którzy nigdy nie zasługiwali na piekło bardziej niż wy, i o których aż do niedawna wydawało się, że powinni żyć tak samo jak i wy teraz. Ich przypadek jest poza wszelką nadzieją oni płaczą w niezmiernej nędzy i doskonałej rozpaczy; lecz wy oto jesteście w krainie żyjących i w domu Boga, i macie szansę osiągnąć zbawienie. Czego by nie dały te biedne potępione dusze za jednodniową szansę, jaką wy teraz macie! Teraz stoicie przed niezwykłą szansą - oto dzień, w którym Chrystus szeroko otworzył drzwi miłosierdzia, i stoi wołając i wzywając donośnym głosem biednych grzeszników. Oto dzień, w którym wielu przychodzi do Niego i gwałtem zdobywa Królestwo Boże. Codziennie wielu przychodzi ze wschodu, zachodu, północy i południa; wielu, którzy ostatnio byli jeszcze w tym samym nędznym stanie w którym wy jesteście, teraz są szczęśliwi, mają serca napełnione miłością do Tego, który ich umiłował i obmył z grzechów swoją krwią, i radują się nadzieją chwały Bożej. Jak okropną rzeczą jest być pozostawionym w takim dniu! Widzieć tak wielu innych ucztujących, samemu zaś cierpieć męki i ginąć! Widzieć tak wielu radujących się i śpiewających z powodu radości w sercu, samemu mając powód do rozpaczy z żalu w sercu, oraz jęków z powodu utrapienia ducha! Jak możecie odpoczywać chociaż przez chwilę będąc w takim stanie? Czy wasze dusze nie są tak cenne jak dusze tych ludzi w Suffield, którzy codziennie przychodzą do Chrystusa? Czyż nie ma tutaj wielu takich, którzy przez długi czas żyli w świecie i aż do dzisiejszego dnia nie narodzili się na nowo? Takich, którzy są obcy społeczności Izraela i nic innego nie uczynili przez całe swe życie, tylko zaskarbiali sobie gniew na dzień gniewu? Och, ludzie, wasz przypadek jest szczególnie niebezpieczny. Wasza wina i zatwardziałość serca są niezmiernie wielkie. Czy teraz widzicie, jak wiele osób w waszym wieku odeszło w tym cudownym okresie wspaniałego wylania Bożego miłosierdzia? Musicie zbadać siebie samych i całkowicie obudzić się ze snu. Nie możecie znieść srogości i gniewu nieskończonego Boga. Także wy, młodzieńcy i młode niewiasty, czy zlekceważycie ten cenny czas, którym teraz się cieszycie, kiedy tak wiele innych osób w waszym wieku odrzuca wszystkie młodzieńcze próżności, i zdążają tłumnie do Chrystusa? Macie szczególnie teraz niezwykłą szansę ale jeśli ją zlekceważycie, wkrótce będzie z wami tak, jak z tymi osobami, które spędziły wszystkie cenne dni swej młodości w grzechu, a gdy przyszedł moment ich przejścia do tamtego świata, byli zaślepieni i zatwardziali. Także wy, dzieci, które nie jesteście nawrócone, czyż nie wiecie, że idziecie do piekła, aby znosić straszny gniew tego Boga, który teraz gniewa się na was każdego dnia i każdej nocy? Czy chcecie zadowolić się byciem dziećmi diabła, kiedy tak wiele innych dzieci w kraju stało się świętymi i szczęśliwymi dziećmi Króla królów? Niech więc każdy, kto jest jeszcze bez Chrystusa i wisi nad czeluścią piekła, czy to starsi mężczyźni i kobiety, czy w średnim wieku, czy młodzież i dzieci, posłucha teraz głośnych wezwań Bożego Słowa i Opatrzności. Ten przyjemny rok od Pana, dzień tak wielkiej łaski dla jednych, będzie niewątpliwie dniem tak samo wielkiej pomsty dla drugich. Serca ludzkie zatwardzają się, a ich winy powiększają się szybko w takim dniu jak ten, jeśli oni zaniedbują swe dusze; a nigdy nie było tak wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa wydania takich osób na zatwardziałość serca i zaślepienie umysłu. Wydaje się, że Bóg pośpieszne zgromadza swych wybranych we wszystkich częściach kraju, i prawdopodobnie zbawiona będzie większa część osób dorosłych niż kiedykolwiek indziej, zostaną oni przyprowadzeni w niedługim czasie, i będzie tak, jak było z wielkim wylaniem Ducha na Żydów w czasach apostolskich; osiągną to wybrani, zaś reszta zostanie zaślepiona. Jeśli tak będzie z tobą, będziesz wiecznie przeklinał ten dzień, będziesz przeklinał dzień, w którym się urodziłeś by widzieć ten czas wylania Bożego Ducha, i będziesz żałował, że nie umarłeś i nie poszedłeś do piekła zanim to zobaczyłeś. Teraz niewątpliwie jest tak, jak za dni Jana Chrzciciela - siekiera jest przyłożona w cudowny sposób do korzeni tych drzew, aby każde drzewo, które nie wydaje dobrego owocu, zostało ścięte i wrzucone do ognia. Dlatego też, niech każdy, kto jest Chrystusowy, obudzi się teraz i ucieka przed gniewem, który ma nadejść. Gniew Boga Wszechmogącego niewątpliwie ciąży nad sporą częścią tego zgromadzenia. Niech każdy ucieka z Sodomy: "Pośpieszcie się i uciekajcie, gdyż chodzi o wasze życie, nie patrzcie za siebie, uciekajcie w góry, aby was nie pochłonął ogień". Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Kongregacjonalizm